A tale in black
by Tori Bachue
Summary: Just a non-canon drabble; Malfoy and OC. The events take place, say, a while before Dumbledore's death and I gave it my own twist, sending Malfoy, my OC Hana and a random Gryffindor boy - haven't figured out who yet - on a quest. T to be sure; R&R!


She stared in the small fire before her, the only source of light in a clouded night.

She was out in the open now, in the middle of nowhere, and thoroughly confused.

Hana'd been a Hogwarts student before all of this.

She remembered that clearly now, and clung to that old reality as if were the only thing between her and… well, indifference, apathy, humanity in general.

She knew she'd go crazy if not for the warm memories she cherished now more than ever before.

Who knew, it could all be for nothing now the war had started.

Voldemort could be destroying all she had called home, all of her past really, while she sat there lost in thought, not being able to do anything about it.

It was for her own protection, he had said, Dumbledore, the great wizard himself.

She'd understand when the time came.

She couldn't help but snort aloud at that thought, while the tears fought their way to her eyes.

She pushed them back mercilessly, no time for weaknesses now, obviously.

She had things to do, escape and do her thing out there on the field being atop of her list.

She'd show them; how dared they threaten her and her friends, her lovely memories?

If she had to, she'd beat them all on her own!

While she was at it, she might as well start training.

She'd heard of some ancient Japanese arts that could surely help her; it wasn't for nothing that the wizards of the East were known for their exceptional war craft and all things were it concerned fighting.

Too bad that… that snake had put up a barrier so they couldn't reach the West to help sort things out.

All but one had been blocked out, that one being Sensei Kenishi, her great uncle, and he would teach her. She'd make him.

* * *

><p>She was distracted from her thoughts by a stirring in the tent.<p>

She smiled up at a familiar blond face that appeared with a big yawn.

It was long past midnight, after all. 'How come you're still up?' Draco asked her.

He had been one of the few Dumbledore had sent out with her; actually, there were only three of them, the third being a Gryffindor whereas Hana and Draco were both Slytherin.

She didn't really knew the other boy; only that he was a powerful young wizard as well.

They were meant to protect her, or so Dumbledore had said.

She rolled her eyes, how clueless could you really be? So far for his famous insight, right?

And of course she didn't need protection, she could perfectly handle her own safety, thank you, she thought to no one in particular.

'Couldn't sleep, came out here to think in peace, so much for that now that you're awake as well. What's your excuse?' Hana asked him.

'Oh, sorry', he said with a confident smile on his face that proved he wasn't sorry at all. 'I just woke up a minute ago, and noticed you being gone, so I thought I'd come looking for you' – 'Well, you found me', she shrugged, looking back in the fire.

She heard him move but didn't bother looking up until he sank down next to her.

She was surprised at that; Draco wasn't one to do such things, he was generally closed off and distanced himself, even snapped at others to keep them away, really. It had earned him quite a reputation at the school, being hated by most but despite that still had his own little group of followers. They did everything he told them; this together with his lashing out and him being a Slytherin had earned him the title of Hogwarts' own little Dark Lord.

She however knew he wasn't really like that; some people just preferred being on their own for their own reasons, and she'd also noticed he didn't like his groupies at all.

You had to be ready to look closely enough to notice these things though; she kind of liked the mystery he gave off and so she had been eagerly observing him… you know, before.

Now however, she'd found herself in an entirely different situation.

It did come in handy that she knew him a little now she had to depend on him and that other guy.

She looked at him, his grey eyes reflecting the fire and the soft wind playing with his pale hair as he sat just a few inches from her.

'How are you, you know, dealing?' she asked him.

He glanced at her before answering. 'Kind of what you'd expect, I suppose. I'm angry, of course, because of what he's taken from me, and taking even now as we sit here being entirely useless . But I'm tired as well, so a bit indifferent… It's kind of balanced, and that's for the best, I think; for now, there's nothing I can do anyway.'

She nodded , understanding what he meant.

Then the two of them just stared in the fire for a while, next to one another, both lost in their own thoughts, before he stood up again, softly said 'Goodnight', and went back to sleep in the tent.

After a while, she followed him, deciding to take advantage of the rest of the night now that she still had time to rest.

Soon, she finally thought just before dozing off, everything will change, again… but for the better.

She'd make sure of that.

The first thing she needed to do was dump the guys and get on with the training… Or guy.

She wouldn't mind if Draco accompanied her. She fell asleep with a smile still playing on her lips.


End file.
